


Выводы

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Up (2009), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Нику 8-9 лет так что выводы с детской непосредственностью
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Вступление в клуб следокопытов запомнится Нику на всю жизнь. Как и встреча сразу после этого.





	Выводы

Ник не знал, как идти домой после такого.  
Стать скаутом было его заветной мечтой, его единственной целью. Но теперь он не знал, что делать.  
Ник свернул в парк и, отойдя от основных дорожек, уселся прямо на траву под раскидистым деревом. Морда неприятно побаливала от намордника и судорожных попыток его стащить. Но что самое страшное — на рукаве формы обнаружилась небольшая дырочка.  
Ник гипнотизировал её взглядом, ощущая, как место растерянности и обиды занимает злость. Мама столько копила на эту форму, откладывала последнее, чтобы суметь осуществить его мечту, а эти травоядные решили, что он хуже только потому, что он лис.  
— Хей, ты в порядке? — Неожиданно раздавшийся звонкий голос ударил по ушам.  
Ник вскинул взгляд и мальчишка в страхе отшатнулся, но запутался в копытах и упал. Пока тот пытался встать и отряхнуться, что-то тихо бурча при этом, Ник рассматривал его скаутскую форму. Из всех зверей к нему подошёл именно скаут-травоядный, ну надо же.  
Травоядный — лось? олень? антилопа? Ник, если честно, всё ещё путался во всех этих копытных, для него они все были на одну морду — тем временем отряхнулся и уселся на траву как подобает, однако, на некотором расстоянии.  
— Я Рассел, а тебя как зовут?  
— Что тебе нужно? — Настроения любезничать с травоядным скаутом не было. Он ведь лис, он хищник, от него в любом случае ждут злости. Так почему бы и нет.  
Рассел погрустнел, но тут же вновь улыбнулся, словно встряхнувшись. Ну да, на него-то явно никогда не надевали намордник и не рушили мечту всей жизни просто за то, кто он есть. Ник уткнулся носом в колени, надеясь, что мальчишка уйдёт. Как бы не так.  
— Просто ты был таким грустным, и я подумал, что что-то случилось. Так ведь и есть, да? Не расскажешь?  
Ник упорно молчал.  
— Ну ладно, — не расстроился тот. — Но я не могу оставить тебя здесь одного, поэтому посижу тут. Знаешь, мне нравится этот парк, тут уютно, а ещё много всяких аттракционов. Ты любишь аттракционы? Я вот очень!  
Рассел, кажется, мог болтать совершенно о чём угодно, он перескакивал с темы на тему, но не молчал даже минуты. Энергично размахивая копытами, он рассказывал о прочитанной книге — что-то странное, где были двуногие без перьев, шерсти или чешуи, которые называли себя “люди” — и Ник неожиданно понял, что не только смотрит на него, но и успел задать несколько уточняющих вопросов.  
— Нет, знаешь, мне кажется, это уже слишком фантастично. Как бы что-то вроде людей смогло выжить без естественной защиты, — задумался Рассел, а потом внезапно погрустнел. — Знаешь, мне ведь эту книгу посоветовал друг, его жена очень любила эту историю. Но недавно она умерла, а я так и продолжил настойчиво таскать ему печенье в попытке поддержать, он ругался сначала, но в конце концов оттаял.  
Рассел прерывисто вздохнул, смахивая с морды крупные слёзы. Ник сжал в лапах траву.  
— А три дня назад я пришёл и обнаружил его лежащим на полу, запаниковал сначала, но я же скаут, а скаут должен быть всегда готов! Вызвал скорую, оказал первую помощь как мог. Это что-то с сердцем — я не запомнил, да и врачи не очень хотят разговаривать с ребёнком. Но ведь у него никого нет, кроме меня! Я ему морковь таскаю, а он словно и не видит ничего вокруг, всё бредит о том, что он человек и отправился в путешествие в доме на куче воздушных шариков, чтобы исполнить заветную мечту жены, представляешь? И очень сильно удивляется говорящей собаке, говорит: “Как это, Рассел, чтобы животное, да говорило”. — Рассел болезненно улыбается сквозь слёзы. — Врачи говорят, ему недолго осталось. Надеюсь, хоть там он будет счастлив со своей Элли.  
Ник протягивает совсем расклеившемуся мальчишке платок, обнаруженный в кармане. Мама действительно хорошо его подготовила, собрав всё необходимое.  
Пока Рассел пытался утереть слёзы, Ник думал. Возможно, его мечта пошла совсем не так, как нужно, но он хотя бы сумел её осуществить. У него есть мама и целая жизнь впереди, на клубе следокопытов возможности не заканчиваются.  
— Прости, — наконец, немного успокоился Рассел, — я пытался утешить тебя, а в итоге сам сорвался.  
— Ничего. Рассел, можешь ответить на вопрос?  
— Конечно! — Вновь, словно лампочка, зажёгся мальчишка. Он явно был старше, но из-за этой детской жизнерадостности Ник не мог перестать его так называть.  
— Почему ты подошёл ко мне?  
— Я не мог оставить тебя в беде.  
— Даже несмотря на то, что я хищник?  
Рассел уставился в ответ так недоумённо, словно только заметил, что он лис. Но Ник помнил, как в самом начале он испугался.  
— Неважно, что ты хищник, важно то, какой ты зверь. А ты совсем не выглядишь плохим, — улыбнулся Рассел, а потом подскочил. — Ой, уже совсем стемнело, мне пора домой. Ты сможешь добраться до своего дома сам?  
— Смогу, беги уже, — насмешливо фыркнул Ник.  
— Пока и удачи тебе, обещай больше не грустить! — выкрикнул Рассел уже с дорожки, одновременно пытаясь бежать спиной вперёд и махать копытом на прощание.  
— Обещаю.  
Наверное, Рассел имел в виду не это, но Ник сделал для себя два вывода — он больше никому не покажет свои слабости и будет пытаться осуществить свои мечты любым путём.  
И первым делом стоило как-то заработать деньги, что мама потратила на форму.


End file.
